


Welcome to the Sob Club

by Crowleys_Girl



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Pacific Rim (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anchorage Shatterdome, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Drivesuit Scars, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jaeger Pilots, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Loss, Memories, Men Crying, Moving On, Nightmares, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, Shower Sex, Smut, Trauma, sick day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys_Girl/pseuds/Crowleys_Girl
Summary: You are having a particularly rough day, your drift memories are coming back. You decide to deal with them, as you have been the past couple of years, but you bump into the very war hero you praised during your recovery, Raleigh Becket. You both happen to have taken a sick day off to deal with your traumas, and spend the day together helping each other with their own demons.
Relationships: Mako Mori/Stacker Pentecost, Raleigh Becket/Mako Mori, Raleigh Becket/Mako Mori/Gipsy Danger, Raleigh Becket/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

You stumbled towards an empty platform on the flights of stairs over-looking the Jaegers being repaired. Your arms shook as you attempted to keep a clutch on your lunch tray, despite your right forearm burning.

"Shit." You hissed as you slumped onto the rusty metal grill, swinging your legs off of the edge.

Wisps of drift memories flashed across your vision. You had to act quickly before it became out of hand. Your hands shook uncontrollably as they attempted to weave your belt out of the loops on your pants. You folded the piece of leather in half hastily before shoving it between your teeth. You reached your good arm to blindly retrieve a taser-looking object no bigger than a flashlight from your back pocket. Once your fingers found purchase on it, you immediately aligned the head of the device with a circular burn mark on your arm, then brought the cold metal of the device down on your skin. You took a shaky breath through your nose before pressing down the trigger, which caused blue sparks to follow the pattern of the electricity burn scars surrounding your circular burn.

You screamed out, your voice drowned out by the sound of construction, as the drift memories hit you hard. At first, happy childhood memories came flooding back, birthday parties, sleepovers, swimming at the beach, and then they changed abruptly. Memories from the first Kaiju attack you witnessed flickered across your vision, screams of humans and Kaijus filled your head. The memories continued to grow more dreadful and realistic until the final memory flashed in your head. Your worst Jaeger mission. You felt your body flail helplessly as your Jaeger was launched into a building by a type five Kaiju. You felt your arms pop painfully out of their shoulder sockets as your robot collided harshly with the glass skyscraper. You could so distinctly see the ball of energy forming in the atmosphere around the Kaiju and then time slowed as the ball exploded. You felt the burn crawl it's way across your skin, and then you felt the Jaeger hull collapse on top of you. Your last fleeting memory before your vision goes black is the sight of your dead Jaeger co-pilot, your best friend.

Your eyes open properly, greeting you with the sight of the Gypsy Danger in repair. You release your finger from the trigger, spit out the belt and notice your throat is sore, probably from screaming you think. A sob falls from your mouth and you can't stop the tears now. You just let them pour freely down your face as you reach blindly for the aloe vera gel you brought to soothe the burn. Your hand falls on a small cup-shaped container and you bring it up over your forearm. You're about to pour it on your skin when you hear a tired voice interject behind you.

"I think you meant to get the aloe vera, you're holding the Jell-o."

You let out a sad chuckle as you say between hiccups "Thanks, that would've been a headache to deal with." You put down the container of Jell-o and reach blindly again for the aloe vera gel, and come across another small cup-shaped container and pick it up.

"Nope, that's the canned tuna!" You hear the voice correct you, followed by heavy footsteps that come behind you. Then you hear the shuffle of someone sitting beside you.

You let go of the container and attempt to wipe the tears blurring your vision, and you make out the blurry blob of a blond man. He reaches down to get a container from the lunch tray between you, and finally, the tears stop falling and you can see him clearly. He looks tired, everyone does around here, but he looks distinctly tired. Maybe it's the redness around his watery blue eyes or the shadows cast on his stubbled face.

"Here, give me your arm."

"No, that's alright, I can do it myself."

"I don't think I trust you after that act you pulled back there." He chuckles.

"Fine, just be careful." You extend your shaking arm out towards his awaiting hand.

He whistles "Shit, that's one hell of a scar you've got going on here."

"You should see the other guy." You joke bitterly as he pours the gel onto your skin. You hiss as the cold shocks you. When he finishes pouring the aloe vera over your scars you promptly retract your arm, reaching for a cold compress.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, I didn't think anyone was here." You muttered, laying the compress over your arm.

"It's fine, I've seen worse. I didn't think anyone came here either. I've been here since 7 am after they sent me off on sick leave."

"Sick leave?" You laugh "No one gets a sick leave unless they do some bad shit. What'd you do?" You ask reaching for the bandage on your tray.

"Oh, I may have been the one to trash Pentecost's study this morning."

"That was you?!" You exclaim wrapping the bandage tightly around your arm.

"Yeah, I kinda went on a rampage." He watched you struggle to fasten the end down with one hand.

"Here, lemme help you with that."

"Thanks." You reply when he's done.

"Are you a new Jaeger pilot? 'Cause I haven't seen you around."

"Yeah, I just came in from the Los Angeles shatterdome. We took quite a hit, but they didn't wanna waste pilots so they relocated us here. How'd you know I was a pilot?" You asked.

"Scars those bad can only come from Jaeger accidents, I should know." He proceeded to pull his sweater up to reveal an expanse of patterned scars littering his left shoulder.

You immediately recognized his wounds. The ones everyone spread rumors about across all the shatterdomes on the planet, Raleigh Becket, the greatest Jaeger pilot to have ever lived, the one that saved the world.

"You're Raleigh Becket!" You stuttered out.

"The one, the only." He said with a frown.

"You saved my life!"

"So, you're one of those fans huh?"

"No, I mean, if you hadn't gone in there and closed the breach at the exact moment you did, I actually would not have made it." He looked at you confused. "When you closed the barrier, you weakened the Kaijus up here, and this type five we were dealing with would have blown again, and my Jaeger already took so many hits, I would've died if I had been exposed to another energy surge."

"Oh, well, the pleasure is mine." He frowned again and you could see the pain behind his eyes, he was still mourning.

"Did you lose someone in the last fight?"

"Yeah, too many friends, and uh, my girl, she was my co-pilot..." He trailed off "...she- she didn't wanna stay here. She said it hurt too much to stay here, 'cause she lost her father, Pentecost, and we had to split." He took a breath "That's why I rampaged this morning, I just- I had lost so much y'know? And- and I was just done, so done, I just...I dunno...burst." He let out a shaky breath and gave a nervous laugh. "I haven't told anyone that. I don't even know why I'm telling you this, I'm so sorry to burden you with all this."

"Hey" You took his hand with your good one "People like us gotta rely on each other to get through this kinda bad shit, there ain't no other way. Welcome to the sob club, my friend." You gave him a small smile and he returned it.

"Enough about me, what about you? How are you even qualified to drive a Jaeger still, with those memories? I mean if they're that bad all the time...?" He asked, trying to divert the conversation.

"Oh, well, I wanted to stay a Jaeger pilot, to fight for all those innocent people who lost their lives to the Kaijus so I went through extensive therapy to try and control my memories. I only get them this bad as an annual thing and this contraption helps me out a lot." You lift it up towards him. "It speeds up the whole drift memories and flashbacks stuff. If I didn't use it, I'd be in a "drift trance"." You explain, raising your hands up to make air quotes. "It's like that whole thing you saw but it would last 24 hours, maybe more."

"Well shit, here I thought I had problems."

"It ain't that bad. You get used to it." You stared at your untouched food. "Have you had lunch yet?"

He shook his head no.

"Wanna share a tuna sandwich? Reliving those drift memories kinda takes away my appetite." 

He shrugged "Sure, why not."

You both took pieces of bread and spread the canned tuna onto them. You raised your sandwiches and toasted them together in the air "To the sob club!" You say.

"To the sob club."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day goes well, you and Raleigh share stories and favourite hang out places. Everything is fine until a small accident, or so he claims, while you are both eating dinner.

You both sat in the westernmost hallway with your backs against the wall as you ate your cafeteria sludge dinner. You looked out the large glass window at the snow painted landscape. The sky was grey and trucks drove to and from the shatterdome.

"I guess you're not used to the cold huh?" Raleigh asked as he saw you fiddle with your sweater, desperate to stay warm.

"Haha yeah, Los Angeles is a bit warmer than this, but if this is where I've gotta go to save lives, so then be it."

Raleigh took his sweater off revealing his toned arms and tossed it at you. "Here, this should keep you warm."

You muttered a thanks as you slipped the sweater over your head, careful to not mess up your perfectly wrapped arm. You two had hung out the entire day, sharing stories of life before the Kaiju attacks and what drove you to join the fight. You both showed each other your favourite places to hideaway when you needed some space, and explored parts of the shatterdome you hadn't been to before.

"Did you have anyone before the attacks, or before the barrier was closed?" His question surprised you a bit, you two had shared plenty but you tended to shy away from private life stuff 'cause you thought he had enough on his plate.

"Ummm...no, I didn't." You chuckled "My schedules weren't the easiest to work around, and I was always too focused on work, or too tired from it that I just didn't have time."

Silence hung in the air and a nervous feeling grew in your stomach. You didn't know why it was there, you just assumed it was some buried memory playing in your subconscious.

"Sometimes I wish I had someone though" You didn't know what made you say it, but you realized it was the truth "I dunno, I feel so lonely sometimes, like somedays I just wish I had someone to come back to. I mean that used to be my best friend, she was like a sister to me and she gave me something to truly fight for, but now I don't really have anyone, my family was caught in an accident. I just have well, me, and the made-up nonsense that I'm fighting for people I don't know but still care about." You sighed, you knew you were ranting, it was probably the sleep loss getting to you. "It just gets to my head sometimes, y'know?"

You looked at him, to see his reaction but his sight was lost in the distance. You let the silence settle between you, not wanting to shake him out of whatever memories he was stuck in.

"I get that." He broke the silence, turned to you and gave you a sad smile. "Here's to the sob club."

You both sat in silence for a while as you waited for the sun to set over the horizon. When darkness settled over Anchorage you were surprised to find that the clouds had passed over to reveal a starry sky. You crawled over to the window to try ane spot your favourite constellation.

"What are you doing?" He asked amusedly.

"I'm trying to find- oh there! Look!" You motioned for him to come to the window and he obliged with a chuckle.

"What could possibly be so exciting that I had to move from my warm spot against that wall?"

"That!" You said pointing at a random spot in the sky.

"Please tell me it's something like a flying saucer or..."

"It's Circinus, it means compass. I haven't spotted that constellation since I was a kid." He looked at you with a glint of something in his eyes. He sitting so close to you, you could feel the heat of his body through your layers of sweaters. Your faces were just inches apart and god you could just kiss him- but you barely knew him, and he was probably still getting over Mako and...you willed the urges down and continued. "My father used to tell me that whenever you felt lost or alone, you could always look up at the sky, and if you saw the constellation..." You trailed off, the meaning of the story settling into your mind.

"What happens if you see the constellation?"

Your focus returns and you continue "If-if you see the constellation, well it means the universe is guiding you to...to someone who can help you find your way." Maybe it was just your imagination but his face seemed to have leaned in closer to yours.

"The universe is guiding you huh? I wonder if you're the one it's guiding me to?" He whispered.

Just as you contemplated kissing him he leaned in and closed the gap. You were shocked at first, but as the feeling of his lips on yours coaxed you out of your stupor, you couldn't help but feel like it was right. You kissed him back, gently at first, getting accustomed to the shape of his lips, and slowly you edged your tongue into his mouth and deepened the kiss.

When you broke away, you were both breathless and flushed.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me, I just-I just...I don't actually know what I was tryna do." He stuttered.

"Oh that's alright, I was contemplating kissing you myself." You nervously laughed and he went silent and moved so there was more space between you.

Silence settled in the air again, this time a little heavier and you couldn't bear it anymore.

"I should probably get going." You announced.

He just nodded his head but stayed seated, staring out the window lost in thought as you stepped over his legs.

You bent down to pick up your tray and turned towards the cafeteria. You hesitated, not wanting to leave him, or rather not wanting him to leave you.

"Well, this is goodnight I suppose."

There was a moment of tension before he turned to look at you and returned the goodnight.

As you walked down the silent hallway, your boots clanging against the metal grill of the floor, you couldn't help but feel your heart drop. You had thought there was something between you, but after seeing him take back the kiss, you supposed that you had guessed wrong. You silently wished you could walk faster or disappear or teleport or just have a black hole swallow you, anything to avoid the awkward walk of shame you were currently doing.

Then you heard Raleigh's voice echo down the hall "Wait up!" followed by the heavy thud of his boots as his footsteps approached you.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act like a jerk, I'm sorry. I just-I don't think I'm ready to y'know do this all again." You gave him a weary eye. If he wasn't ready why did he make the effort to hang out with you and lead you on like a proper asshole?

"Will you let me walk you to your room? I'll explain myself on the way, I promise." You gave into him, and nodded.

The walk back was silent at first, as you two returned your trays to the cafeteria, then he started talking just as the silence became unbearable.

"I think you're really cool, and I didn't mean to lead you on, I'm sorry. I'd really like to stay friends if that's okay? I just, I need time to deal with everything."

You stopped walking and turned to face his confused expression.

"I forgive you, but I'm letting you off on a warning. Don't go toying with my feelings okay? If you do it again, no matter how much I enjoy your company, I am breaking it off, 'cause that's just not fair."

"Okay."

"Okay."

You turned to a metal door in the corner, covered with chalk doodles.

"This is me." You state, turning the wheel on your door.

"Cute door!"

"Thanks."

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

With that, you slip into your room and shut the door sighing. If he didn't reciprocate the feelings, this friendship was going to be harder to be a part of than you thought. Shit, what had you gotten yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you wake up from a nightmare, you find Raleigh and he has the perfect remedy for your sleeplessness.

Kaiju screams were everywhere. You couldn't shut them out. People were dying everywhere. You couldn't save them, you tried to protect them from crumbling buildings and Kaiju fire but you weren't fast enough. You needed more time, more time, more time.

Suddenly you woke up to blaring alarms, hurried footsteps grew thunderous outside of your door. You got up and into Raleigh's sweater that he'd lent you. Raleigh, you had to go find him. You opened the door to find the shatterdome completely wrecked, the roof had been taken apart and Jaegers that once stood tall and proud were now ripped to shreds. Engineers, technicians, and pilots all ran towards exits with trucks standing by. Then you saw him standing his ground in front of a Kaiju, guarding a child, a girl? Raleigh looked at you shoving the girl towards you screaming to run.

As she ran to you she tripped and at that moment smaller Kaijus had run past you in a flash, creating a barrier between you and the girl. All you could hear were her screams and her terrified face through cracks between Kaiju bodies. You watched in horror as she was attacked and you cried out for Raleigh. When you looked back at where he once stood, he was on the ground, the shining sword of the Gipsy Danger protruding from his chest. You ran to him but you couldn't move. You tried so hard, screaming, flailing but it was no use. You were too slow once again to save the ones you loved. You fell to the ground letting the darkness take over your senses.  
You were falling, you couldn't stop yourself from slipping down, down, down. You couldn't see, your breath was failing you. Something was pulling you down, something with claws and talons, piercing the muscles of your legs. Your breath was gone, you couldn't speak, couldn't hear. Everything was muffled and a pressure in your chest was growing. You couldn't see, it was endless darkness and ghastly shrieks that kept you company. You didn't know how long you were falling for, you just knew you were falling with the way gravity seemed to flip your insides. You thought you could relax for a second, nothing had happened to you yet so you slouched just the tiniest bit and something stabbed your chest. Everything was lit up for a second and you could see them all, all of their monstrous, reptilian faces, mouths full of all those people you failed to protect. You looked down and there it was, your own Jaeger's sword, buried in your bleeding heart. You had one thought on your mind as you floated there frozen and in pain, you weren't good enough.  
You woke up with a start, the cold air of the shatterdome washing over your sweat-drenched body as you surveyed your surroundings. You could barely breathe so you spotted five things in your room and attempted to slow your breathing. Your body hurt and you felt light-headed. As you stood up, the room began to spin, and your hand found purchase on a shelf to steady you. You felt out of rhythm, the world was moving faster than you could walk. You felt your heart beating faster than your breathing, you weren't going to be able to fall asleep anytime soon. You stumbled to put workout clothes on, barely keeping your balance, then you saw Raleigh's sweater and all thoughts left your mind. You needed to find him, you needed to know that he was okay, and- oh god, what if the shatterdome was in pieces outside your closed door. Your heart was beating so fast it hurt your chest. You stood in front of the army green door and set your hands down on the wheel. You slowly turned it, your anxiety of the outside world growing with each rotation until the door was completely unlocked and you stood frozen, too scared to shove your door open. You went over the plan in your head: go out, find Raleigh, go back. You repeated it like a mantra as you shut your eyes and shoved the door to find...

nothing out of the ordinary. People were going about their daily tasks. Seeing as it was 2 am, not many people were up but people were roaming nonetheless. As you stood there you began to feel more and more vulnerable. You probably looked like shit. Like some crazy maniac. Your need to know Raleigh was okay overtook your thoughts and you began your search. Your head still felt foggy. The lights were a little too bright and the noise was a little too loud. Your breathing was still shallow and everything still seemed to be moving faster than you were, you didn't know how to stop it. Your footsteps grew quicker as you began to panic. What if Raleigh wasn't okay? What if you were moved to another base? When you got to his door you began pounding on the metal. After a few seconds, you still didn't hear an answer so you slammed your knuckles on his door, over and over until they split and began bleeding. "Raleigh, please open up!" You shrieked, panic finally setting into your head. You weren't okay.

As you were losing grip on all logical thinking, the wheel of his door finally began to turn until you were face to face with the tired man.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, his voice rough from sleep as he took in your panicked form.

You didn't answer and just reached out to put a hand on his shoulder. When your hand connected with his skin, you sighed and suddenly a tension that you didn't realize you were holding, disappeared.

"Are. You. Okay?" His concerned voice finally processed in your head and you looked up at him and maybe it was the way you whipped your head upwards but the world began spinning again. He immediately noticed something was off.

"Woah, woah, hey. Look at me."

Your eyes struggled to stay in focus as you forced yourself to look at him.

"Okay, let's get you in here and you can sit down okay?"

He slowly led your shaking form to a chair in his room.

"Let's take a seat yeah?"

You refused to sit down in his chair. With your logical brain completely useless, you thought that the chair was too far from where Raleigh sat on his bed. You shook your head and stumbled to sit beside him. You put your head down on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around you. You both sat on his bed as you slowed your breathing to match his. Once your breathing had returned to normal, the room stopped spinning and the world was at the right speed again.

"There we go." He said gently. "So, what happened?"

You shook your head. "Nothing, the Kaijus just attacked the shatterdome and I just couldn't save people in time." You shrugged getting up to leave. You rehearsed your apology speech in your head, going through the motions of the awkward sorry and scurry out of his room.

"Hey, no. We're not doing this tonight. Remember what we talked about? You even set that ground rule."

Shit, he was right. You two had been friends for almost an entire year and through that time you had set some ground rules to ensure the other's wellbeing. After many nightmare-ridden nights, and visits to the other's room you had set a ground rule that if the nightmare was bad enough for the person to go find the other, they had to talk about it.

"Fine." You slumped in the chair avoiding eye contact with Raleigh. "I remembered the last fight I had with Nat, y'know my best friend? But tonight it was bad, it was different. I woke up in my dream, thinking I had woken up for real. And-and just, the shatterdome, this place I learned to call home was just wrecked." Your voice cracked at the end, remembering the nightmare again.

Raleigh patiently waited for you to continue but when you didn't he encouraged you to do so. "What else happened (Y/N)? C'mon you gotta let it out otherwise it'll just bug you."

"And you-" You couldn't continue. He'd know that you had feelings for him and you both agreed not to go in that direction.

"What happened?" Shit. He was gonna make you do it. You were gonna let the truth out so long as he was sitting there listening.

"You died. And-and I tried, I really tried to save you but, there was this girl. Oh god she was only five or so and she just got destroyed." You were sobbing now. "I-I was too s-slow and you tried to protect us and she just died. I let her die!"

"Hey, come here." You walked to sit beside him on the bed. He turned to you and grabbed your hands. "Look at me. You did not let her die okay? I know you, and you would save someone even if your life was on the line, but sometimes-sometimes you just can't. You've gotta learn to move on, because if you kept thinking about all those people you couldn't save, you'd spend more time doing that than continuing to save lives."

You nodded at him unconvinced, but you were too tired to continue recounting your nightmare. You gave a small yawn as you pulled your hands out of his grasp.

"Do you wanna sleep here until Hansen calls us?"

"No, not really, sorry. I don't think I could sleep after that." He nodded his head in understanding.

"That's alright. I'll tell you what you need is a warm shower." He said as he stood up and walked to his closet.

He pulled out some of his clean clothes and a stack of clean clothes you left in his room for emergencies like this. He handed you a couple of towels and some soap bottles. You were too tired to argue with him so you held onto the items. You were just desperate to do something to get your mind off of the horrors you had experienced, and a warm shower actually sounded nice.

You both went to the shower rooms and it wasn't until you were both stripping to get into the same shower that you realized, friends definitely don't do this. Seeing as much time had passed since your accidental kiss, you thought maybe Raleigh had warmed up to the idea of dating again, so you passed it off as him showing affection for you and got into the shower with him.

The warm water was a blessed feeling on your tight muscles and you sighed as it hit your back. You felt Raleigh begin to dig his thumbs into the tight muscles between your neck and shoulders. You groaned as he massaged out a particularly tight knot. When he was done you felt slightly drowsy, as you struggled to keep your eyes open. He began planting feather-light kisses on the side of your neck, along your shoulders and down your back. You had no idea what he was trying to do but you let him, believing that this was the next step in your relationship. He placed an arm around your waist and tilted your jaw towards him to give you a deep kiss. As his mouth distracted you, you didn't notice the hand he had begun to trail down between your legs until he spread apart your folds. You squeaked in surprise but it quickly melted into a moan as he applied a harsh pressure on your swollen bud.

"Fuck." You muttered, bucking your hips in his grasp, desperate for more friction from his calloused hand.

"When's the last time you had a man." He whispered into the shell of your ear.

"Too long." You sighed and he chuckled.

He traced lines between your folds, gathering your wetness on his finger.

"If I had known you were this wet for me, baby, I probably would've done this sooner." He muttered between kisses.

"Shit, stop teasing."

He slipped a finger into your pussy and you moaned as he curled his finger upwards.

"You like that huh?"

You whimpered as he added a second finger. He scissored his fingers, stretching your tight walls.

"Shit baby, you're tight. I dunno if you're gonna be able to handle me."

You shook your head as words got caught in your throat. "I-I c-can."

"What was that darling? I don't think I caught that through your moaning."

"I c-can take you."

He curled his fingers again, dragging along your g-spot and you couldn't stop your hips from grinding into his hand.

"Fuck, I need you Raleigh." You begged as you dug your nails into his hipbone.

"Patience baby, lemme finish you up first." He chuckled adding another finger to your wet hole.

You moaned at the sensation of his fingers filling you up. He began curling his fingers against your g-spot and you could feel your climax growing closer. He placed his rough thumb on your clit and began massaging it. You fucked his hand desperate to get off.

"Bite me."

"What?"

"Bite me." You begged.

"Yes ma'am."

The moment you felt his teeth pinch the skin of your shoulder you lost it. You tossed your head onto his shoulder as your back arched in his grasp.

"Shit Raleigh." You moaned out.

"That's what I like to see." He praised you, giving you a peck on the lips.

He held you up against him as you came down from your high. He moved your drenched locks out of your bliss painted face.

"You good there?"

"Shit, yeah." You laughed. "Wow, I haven't gotten off that good for a long time. Those fingers are magic."

"You wanna know what else is like magic."

You laughed and turned around to face him, immediately placing your mouth on his.

"Shut up and fuck me." You muttered against his lips, wrapping your legs around his waist.

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled as he backed you into the tiled wall of the shower.

You took his already hard cock and pumped it a few times, earning a groan from him before you lined him up with your entrance. When you sat down on him you both moaned at the feeling. He stretched you so well, filling spots inside of you that you never knew existed.

"Shit you're tight" He said as he pulled out almost completely, as he thrust himself back in he muttered, "but you feel so damn good."  
You couldn't do anything but moan as the feeling of pleasure took over your brain. You got lost in his sloppy thrusts as he got closer to his own climax. He groaned into your neck as a certain thrust in had you both seeing stars.

"Fuck, do that again."

He adjusted his hips slightly and the next thrust hit you harder and you tossed your head against the tiles as you felt your walls flutter against him.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum soon, where do you want it?"

"Inside me." You sighed, admiring his blissed features.

"You sure?" His voice strained as he scrunched his face in pleasure.

"Yep, 'm on the pill."

You captured his lips, and he gave one last thrust before you both unraveled, moaning each other's names as quickly cooling water washed over the two of you.

After you both recovered from your highs, he pulled out of you.

"Damn, if I had known sex was this good with you, I would have done it sooner." He chuckled out.

You rolled your eyes and began lathering your hair in soap. When both of you were finished showering properly you scurried back to his room.

Before you knew it, you were under the comfort of his wool blankets, snuggled against his warm chest.

"What are we now?" You asked, waiting to finally hear him say it.

He looked down at you with a smile.

"How about friends with benefits of course?"

Shit. That was not what you wanted to hear, and it didn't look like he was joking. Well, sex with Raleigh Becket was better than no sex with Raleigh Becket so you supposed it wasn't that bad.

"Alright, friends with benefits."

You were so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
